


Designate

by iphis17



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Cissexism, F/M, POV Third Person, Trans Characters, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a man and she's a woman, but the world doesn't always see it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaza999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaza999/gifts).



> Written on the seventeenth day of February in the year 2013.
> 
> Based on [this](http://skeletondetectivekinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1787.html?thread=3579#cmt3579) prompt on the Skulduggery Pleasant KinkMeme.

“You were born a woman?” There is no malice in her expression as she asks the question, no accusative in her tone, and yet the words sting.

“I was born a man,” Skulduggery answers, calm, polite, fumingly angry. “People assumed I wasn’t, because of the shape of my body, but I have always been a man.”

“Is that how it works, then?” she asks, and the question almost sounds flippant.

“I don’t know if that’s how it is for everyone like me, but that’s my experience.” Skulduggery’s face is schooled into something smooth.

“Have you ever met anyone else… Like you?” She’s averted her eyes, is suddenly intent on her fingernails as her shoulders hunch in to shield herself from the world.

“I wouldn’t know unless they told me,” he says serenely and she smiles, brittle.

“I might as well tell you, then,” she says and there’s something shining in her eyes. “They thought I was a man when I was born.”

“You’re not, though?” Skulduggery asks, forcing his tone to stay casual.

“I’m a woman. Always have been,” she says, and this is the first conversation Skulduggery Pleasant has with the woman who will one day be his wife.


End file.
